


Drunken Ficlet: Kitchen God

by greywash



Series: Drunken!ficlets [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Drunken!ficlet, archived from Tumblr. Unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked, as always.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>4seiji requested</strong>: Things John Accidentally Reveals to Lestrade While Drunk! (or under the influence of an "experiment")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Ficlet: Kitchen God

"No, no, John," Greg shakes his head and shakes his head and then drops his head down to the bar. He can't take this. He absolutely can't, he can't handle this. It is unacceptable that this has become his life on Friday nights.

"The key," John says, and then belches. "Excuse me. The key, you see, is that you need to make sure to use eggs that you've had around for a bit, none of—none of those, those, what do you call them. Fresh eggs. Disaster! Fucking impossible to peel. But of course, if you're just going to _poach_ them—"

"Let me die," Greg groans.


End file.
